1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a bus bar support, having a lower element, which can be mounted with its underside on a base, a top into which several bus bar receptacles are cut and spaced apart from each other in the longitudinal direction and are designed for the insulated insertion of bus bars extending in a transverse direction, and a removable upper element, which closes the receptacles and fixes the inserted bus bars in place.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A bus bar support is taught by German Patent Reference DE 103 00 723 A1, and the bus bar support is of a bus bar system. Several bus bars are inserted in a customary manner into rectangular, open at the top, receptacles on a lower element, with a longitudinal direction that is oriented transversely with respect to the bus bars, and are fixed in place therein by an upper element screwed to it. The underside of the lower element is mounted on a base. If it is necessary to fix bus bars of different width or thickness in this way, bus bar supports with appropriately matched bus bar receptacles are used.